Dental plaque, which may include bacteria such as Streptococcus mutans, comprises a biofilm that forms on surfaces in the oral cavity. Dental plaque is at least partly responsible for dental caries, gingivitis, and periodontal diseases. Bacteria in dental plaque metabolize carbohydrates (for example, simple sugars) in the mouth and produce acids that can etch tooth enamel. The dentin thus exposed can then be colonized by bacteria. Dental plaque can serve as a substrate for the deposition of tartar or calculus. Build up of calculus can lead to gingivitis and, ultimately, to periodontal disease. A currently available method to remove dental plaque from teeth is mechanical removal with, for example, dental floss or a toothbrush. A toothbrush can aid in removing dental plaque from exposed surfaces of a tooth, and dental floss can aid in removing dental plaque from, for example, interproximal and subgingival surfaces. Proper and regular use of dental floss and a toothbrush can mechanically remove or reduce dental plaque, and can reduce the incidence of dental caries, gingivitis, and periodontal disease. Certain antimicrobial formulations are available (in the form of mouthwashes, rinses, and toothpastes, for example) to aid in the control and treatment of dental plaque, dental caries, gingivitis, and periodontal disease.